


光归于光，暗归于暗

by narraci



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-17
Updated: 2013-04-17
Packaged: 2017-12-08 18:27:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/764579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narraci/pseuds/narraci
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sauron想要Celebrimbor沉入他的黑暗。</p>
            </blockquote>





	光归于光，暗归于暗

Sauron走上阶梯，Celebrimbor还在他该在的地方。

精灵闭着眼睛，神色平静得仿佛正陷入梦乡，血布满了他的脸颊，顺着脖子流了下去。

Celebrimbor比他所想的要强硬太多了，Sauron踱到Celebrimbor的身边，袍子下的手托起Celebrimbor的下巴，那张美丽的脸在折磨下变得苍白、憔悴，竟然有些陌生起来。

为什么会这么难呢？Sauron搞不明白。

黑暗存在于Fëanor后代的血脉之中，Sauron跋涉其中，漆黑的血在他的指缝之间穿过，他甚至都有那么点喜欢起Fëanor家族了，他们那么执着、那么勇敢、那么愚蠢，毫不退缩地迈向自己注定的死亡结局，投入到永生的黑暗之中。

都用不着在后面推他们一把。

Sauron心满意足地看着他们一个接着一个陨落。

然后，最后就剩下Celebrimbor了。

Curufin的儿子，Fëanor一脉仅剩的微光。

弱点，Sauron喜欢研究一切生物的弱点，人类的弱点，精灵的弱点，半兽人的弱点。Sauron凑近Celebrimbor的脸，精灵的呼吸缓慢平稳，生命之火黯淡了许多，可仍旧在他的体内燃烧。

王者之位对精灵工匠没有任何助益，唯有打磨技艺之事才能燃起他眼中沉睡的光芒。

Sauron以为这就是Celebrimbor的弱点。

他花了上百年待在Celebrimbor身边，他们交换着铸造戒指的技巧，一点小诀窍，他拐弯抹角地传授着铸造力量之戒的方法，他希望Celebrimbor在一来二去之间就会以为这是他自己的想法，人们常常会犯这个错误，精灵也不例外，他不急，一点儿也不急。

他愿意花时间和Celebrimbor坐在花园里喝酒，欣赏Celebrimbor身上淡淡的光芒，他们的手不时地擦过对方的手，Sauron想若他还是有心的话，终究还是会跳一跳的。在工作的时候他有时会握着Celebrimbor的手，那个节点这个举动看起来半点问题也没有，他们的呼吸在铸炼的火焰中交融在一起。他被束缚在黑暗之中太久了，他的心灵与神智早已被侵蚀殆尽，他喜爱血，他喜爱看人受尽折磨，他喜爱恐慌，他喜爱看人类和精灵惊慌失措无力回天的模样，这些都愉悦着他，但都太短暂了，稍瞬即逝，没有快乐能够长久，总归是抓心挠肺的渴望、嫉妒、饥饿更为漫长，没有尽头。

Celebrimbor说他会试着造力量之戒，Celebrimbor沉迷了，精灵笑着，似乎从来没有过的微笑，灿烂得好像那白树之花，灼烧着Sauron的眼睛，Annatar却在回应精灵的微笑，Annatar不像Sauron已经变成了黑暗本身，Annatar还有着自由，抚摸Celebrimbor的自由，亲吻Celebrimbor的自由，Sauron突然憎恶起Annatar起来，他憎恶神的礼物，他憎恶他自己，这种迅猛而来的憎恶差点撕裂Sauron。

黑暗永远逃不过的宿命便是追求光明，他渴求着光明，他想要吞没那光芒，在灿烂之中埋下黑暗的种子，然后浇水施肥悉心照料，看着那黑暗的种子在光明之心中破土而出，长成参天大树遮掩一切，而它的根将会深深扎入Celebrimbor的心，盘根错节，让Celebrimbor的心除了他再无其他空间，再无其他选择余地。

Celebrimbor的光芒那么微弱，那么柔和，几乎惹人怜爱，他的黑暗必将在这微弱火光中心成长。

Sauron本来是这么以为的，Sauron本来以为他已经掌握了Celebrimbor的弱点。

他没有。

他的手上加重了力气。

Celebrimbor由于疼痛醒来，他吃力地抬起头，眼睛看着Sauron。

Sauron说不出自己有多憎恨这双眼睛，他理当在其中看到灭城的仇恨，看到被背叛的愤怒，看到轻信的懊悔，看到剧痛产生的恐惧，这些都是黑暗的温床，大多数精灵都不理解为什么这样的命运会发生在自己身上而疯了，而堕落了。

Celebrimbor的眼睛里却什么都没有，精灵就像什么都没发生似的，他没有藏起精灵三戒，也没有穿着精甲举着宝剑在大厅前阻击Sauron，他没有被锁链吊在墙上、身上没有哪根骨头不疼、没有哪个地方没在流血。

精灵就像清晨在阳光下睁开眼睛，看见Annatar向他走来。

泪水从Celebrimbor的眼中流出，脸上的血迹已经干涸，透明的水珠逐渐滴在地上，精灵甚至没有发出呜咽呻吟之声。

Sauron的黑暗没在那团微光之中留下任何痕迹，精灵不认识黑暗便没有接受黑暗。

Sauron短暂的想起了他握着Celebrimbor的手的情景，皮肤的触感好像烫到了他的手，Celebrimbor微弱的光芒飞腾而起，Sauron又看到那灼人的灿烂，Sauron恐惧了。

Sauron退缩了，他用箭穿透了Celebrimbor的身体。

然后自己也好像被撕裂了一般。


End file.
